The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and more particularly to a technique applicable effectively to a semiconductor chip pickup process using a die bonder.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2000-127080, there is disclosed a bonder having a lighting device using LED which permits easy outline recognition and pattern matching in imagewise recognizing a semiconductor pellet and which is high in accuracy.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 11 (1999)-345865, there is disclosed a technique for recognizing a semiconductor chip in a process of picking up a semiconductor chip from a wafer sheet, which technique makes lighting from the side (back side of the semiconductor chip) opposite to a CCD camera to improve the chip recognizing rate.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-32827, there is disclosed a technique for acquiring an entire wafer image with use of a camera, then recognizing a semiconductor chip dropped-out portion and picking up semiconductor chips while skipping the defective area.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 9 (1997)-282442, there is disclosed a technique wherein an object to be recognized is lit with continuous pulse light of a high frequency emitted from a light source, the luminance in a specific area of a camera screen is integrated by one screen, then cumulative light quantity is measured and adjusted into optimal cumulative light quantity, and at the time of strobe lighting with one-shot light there is made adjustment so that the cumulative light quantity of luminance in the aforesaid specific area becomes equal to the optimal cumulative light quantity using continuous pulse light, thereby picking up an image of the to-be-recognized object in an optimum condition.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-76031, wherein, when a semiconductor chip supported by a support member is lit from its back side to pick up an image thereof in a state of a shadow picture, light emitted from a light source is radiated to the semiconductor chip efficiently.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-289628, there is disclosed a technique wherein, for plural objects held spacedly by a holding member, light is passed through the spacings from the side opposite to an image recognizing side to recognize those objects imagewise, thus permitting image recognition with a high accuracy.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2006-80176, there is disclosed a method for recognizing an electronic part with use of a camera and picking it up, wherein the camera is fixed and only lighting is approximated to the electronic part, thereby making it possible to recognize the position of the electronic part accurately.